After Thousand Night's
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: Walau sudah berulang kali aku menangis di sana, tapi sepertinya nanti akan jadi yang terakhir. Setelahnya, aku akan menyimpannya dalam-dalam...


**_Bila ingin mersakan feelnya lebih dalam, sambil dengerin Sen No Yoru Wo Koete dari Aqua Timez._**

**_Endingnya BLEACH the movie 1._**

**_Memorie's Of Nobody..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genre : Romance<strong>_

_**RATE: T**_

_**LANGUAGE: INDONESIAN.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**MASHIMOTO-sensei punya Naruto**_

_**CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!**_

_**Story Word's: -/+2100 word's**_

_**YOSH! Selamat Membaca.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>AFTER THOUSAND NIGHT'S"<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya kau tak mencintaiku. <strong>_

_**Aku mengembara sendirian dengan pengulangan ini. **_

_**Hingga kutemukan sebuah jawaban, walau aku sakit dan ketakutan. **_

_**Aku akan katakan, "Aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang aku cintai. **_

Ya, itulah alasan kenapa aku ada disini. Duduk di atas kursi sebuah taman kota. Aku sedang menanti, dan menunggu. Kedatangan seseorang yang aku cintai. Entah kenapa, bayangannya selalu saja terlintas di depanku akhir-akhir ini.

Kulihat sejenak jam tanganku, baru tujuh lewat tiga puluh pagi. Masih setengah jam lagi, sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Sebenarnya, aku yang membuat janji untuk datang jam 8 pagi. Tapi aku ingin datang duluan, agar tak membuatnya menunggu. Kau tahu? Memang aku sangat benci menunggu, tapi aku lebih benci membuat orang lain menunggu kedatanganku.

Sebelum dia datang kesini, sebaiknya aku melatih ucapanku. "A-aku m-mencin-cintaimu..." Ah, rasanya jadi malu. Padahal bicara pada diri sendiri. Tapi wajar sih, soalnya aku belum pernah bilang cinta ama seseorang, bisa-bisa aku malah pingsan nanti? Sebelum mengungkapkannya.

"Ehm. Sebaiknya kulatih sekali lagi... A-aku... M-mencintai..." Argh! "Bukan! Bukan seperti itu, harus lebih jelas lagi..." Nasihatku pada diri sendiri.

Oh ya, kalian pasti kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Biar kujelaskan, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Pss...t, aku malu.

Begini, ehm. Aku, kemarin membuat janji pada seorang perempuan. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari jam 8 pagi, kebetulan ini hari minggu. Sebagai kejutan, aku tak mengatakan alasanku menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari. Aku hanya bilang, 'ada sesuatu yang penting' lewat pesan dinding di Facebook.

Perempuan itu, adalah gadis yang istimewa bagiku. Walaupun sebenarnya, sudah seribu malam (tiga tahun) aku tak bertemu dengannya semenjak kelulusan SMP. Sedang dia, tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kota ini. Dan kebetulan, karena liburan musim panas aku bisa berada di sini. Jadi aku ingin mengatakannya, mumpung ada waktu.

Entahlah, sudah tiga tahun lamanya semenjak saat terakhir kalinya kami bertemu. Tapi entah kenapa, rasaku padanya malah makin kuat. Tak melemah.

Pesona kesempurnaan perempuan Negeri Sakura pun tak mampu meluluh lantahkan dinding kokoh yang sudah tlah terbuat lebih dulu olehnya.

Aku terus saja menunduk, "Sial... Kenapa rasanya susah sekali?" Gumamku kesal. Karena sudah puluhan kali aku berusaha mengatakan itu, tapi entah kenapa tak bisa terucap dengan jelas.

"..."

"..."

"Hei."

"!" Apa? Aku terkejut, lalu kudongakkan kepalaku. Mengamatinya, dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut. Ternyata dia, dia sudah datang?

"Lama nunggu? Bukannya jam delapan? Ini kurang sepuluh menit..." Ujarnya berdiri di hadapanku.

"I-iya..." Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Ah, sial. Setelah melihatnya, ternya dia sudah berubah. Rambutnya yang sekarang, terlihat lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Serta tubuhnya, ehm. Sexy sekali... (T_T) Wah gawat, jantungku berdegup kencang tidak karu-karuan. Harus ku kendalikan, aduh dada kecilnya itu membuatku penasaran...

Tapi, akan kucoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja. Walaupun sebenarnya hatiku meronta-ronta seperti dipanggang! Aduh, panas sekali!

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" Tanyanya langsung. Dan sepertinya, sikapnya padaku masih sama seperti dulu. Acuh dan ketus, seperti tak mau menerima kehadiranku. Jadi sepertinya, aku sudah tahu apa jawabnya. Tapi, itu belum dapat dipastikan, aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutnya.

_**Kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Yang manapun jawabnya aku tak peduli. **_

_**Tak peduli seberapapun aku memohon dan berharap. **_

_**Di dunia ini, banyak hal yang tak dapat dirubah. **_

_**Dan memang benar, kenyataan aku mencintaimu belum dapat dirubah oleh siapapun. **_

"I-itu... A-anu..."

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari? Aku tak punya banyak waktu..."

"Aku, sebenarnya..." Kepalaku menunduk, aku tak merani memandang mata indahnya yang menantikan jawaban dari mulutku.

"Sebenarnya? Apa sih?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Hah? Entahlah, kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja mengatakannya? Ah, sudah dimulai. Jadi aku lanjutkan saja, tak peduli sekeras apa degup jantungku sekarang. Kudongakkan kepalaku, kemudian memandang matanya. Walau bibirnya terlihat gugup, tapi saat kulihat mata indahnya, kali ini aku seperti mendapatkan kekuatan. Ada sesuatu, ya, sesuatu. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan sekali lagi maaf, aku mencintaimu..." Ujarku kecewa, lalu kubuang mukaku dari pandangannya. Selesai sudah, tapi ini terlihat seperti maling yang ketahuan dari pada pernyataan cinta? "Itu saja, yang ingin, ku katakan... Kalau mau pergi, silahkan saja..." Aku memang bodoh. Kau yang dari dulu memang populer, tak akan bisa kuraih. Dengan tersenyum, aku menunjukkan rasa puasku telah mengatakannya.

_**Aku yang akan melewati seribu malam, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. **_

_**Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. **_

_**Aku mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya kau tak mencintaiku. **_

_**Aku kebingungan dalam pemikiran ini. **_

_**Hingga kutemukan sebuah jawaban, walau aku sakit dan ketakutan. **_

_**Aku akan katakan, "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang kucintai. **_

_**Aku sangat takut merubah perasaan ini kedalam kata-kata. **_

_**Tapi aku ingin sampaikan, "aku mencintaimu" hanya pada orang yang aku cintai. **_

"Huh... Dasar bodoh. Dari dulu kau memang bodoh..."

"Hah?" Bku terbengong dengan jawabannya barusan. Lalu ia duduk di sampingku.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin nembak cewek, bawalah sebuah kado dong... Katakan di tempat dengan suasana romantis, ini sih lebih mirip suasana pemakaman." Kritiknya pada diriku, yang memang bodoh.

Tapi tunggu, di depan dan belakang kan ada banyak bunga? Dan langit, lalu air mancur. "A-apa maksudnya. Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, dasar bodoh."

Ya ampun, pertama kalinya seorang cewek memanggilku bodoh. Tapi, tak apa kalau dia yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu barusan?"

Aku mengerti sekarang, dia memang tak pernah punya rasa padaku. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kita bahkan sudah tak lagi bertemu semenjak saat itu..." Terangku dengan sedikit kecewa. Kecewa, sangat kecewa. Tapi mau gimana lagi, itu kenyataan.

"Dulu kau pemalu ya...?" Tiba-tiba saja ia bernostalgia, entah kemana arah pembicaraannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia membicarakan diriku. "Tapi, sekarang sepertinya ku berbeda..." Lalu ia tersenyum padaku, tunggu! Tersenyum? Manis sekali... (T_T)

Melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja membuatku merasa nyaman. "Entahlah... _**Di dunia yang luas ini, aku tak sanggup menggambarkan betapa senangnya aku bertemu denganmu. Kedalam sebuah kata-kata... Jadi, saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum...**_" Ujarku, mengingat kembali masa laluku sewaktu masih SMP bersama dirinya. Saat itu, aku benar-benar pemalu.

Aku bahkan tak pernah memanggil ataupun menyapa teman perempuanku, apalagi dia yang sangat aku cintai?

_**Lalu bernyanyi Do Re Mi, di musim gugur yang penuh dengan warna kehidupan. **_

_**Dan musim semi di punggung kita, menanti cahaya mentari bersinar melewati dedaunan musim semi. **_

_**Dan terlahir kembali, jadi kita dapat melindungi seseorang. **_

"Hahaha... Aku ingat! Mukamu selalu memerah, saat bertemu denganku ya...?" Godanya riang. Ah, memang seperti itu sifatnya. Dan aku menyukainya...

"J-jangan diungkit-ungkit terus..." Pintaku memohon. Ya ampun, mukaku memerah. Tapi, walau begitu rasanya tetap nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

"Kenapa? Aku senang dengan dirimu yang seperti itu?"

"I-itu..." Hua...! Emak! Anakmu ini mau pingsan! Orang yang aku cintai, dia bilang senang padaku? "Tapi... Tetap saja..." Tetap saja dia menolakku.

"Ha...? 'Tetap saja' apa?"

"B-bukan. Bukan apa-apa..."

_**Ketika aku melihat lagi darimana asal dan tujuan kita, aku selalu takut. **_

_**Aku ingin menghadapimu, tapi aku tak bisa jujur. **_

**_**Aku, yang mengulang hari itu, tak mampu mencintai mu dengan jujur dan benci kesendirian. **_**

_**Dengan terluka, aku mencintai seseorang. **_

Sii...ing...

Hening.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja kami terdiam. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, dan dia mungkin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hingga kuputuskan untuk berdiri. "Aku... Minggu depan akan kembali ke Jepang. Jadi, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tanpa sedikitpun kebohongan. Karena, dengan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', pada seseorang yang aku cintai... Bagiku, itu sudah cukup." Aku lalu memperlihatkan senyuman rasa puasku padanya, dan berniat pergi meninggalkannya. Hatiku sakit, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini... Dan menangi di kamar gelapku.

Walau sudah berulang kali aku menangis di sana, tapi sepertinya nanti akan jadi yang terakhir. Setelahnya, aku akan menyimpannya dalam-dalam...

Bukan, bukan melupakan. Karena melupakan, itu hal paling keji bagiku. Walaupun, sebenarnya ingatan manusia itu terbatas. Terkadang, hal itu terlupakan begitu saja. Walau sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengingatnya."

Wuss...

Angin mulai berhembus makin kencang, mengawali langkah pertamaku meninggalkannya.

**_Aku yang akan melewati seribu malam untuk kedua kalinya, ingin bertemu kepadamu. _**

**_Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan. _**

**_Aku mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya kau tak mencintaiku. _**

**_Aku kebingungan dalam pengulangan ini. _**

**_Hingga kutemukan jawaban, walau aku sakit dan ketakutan. _**

**_Aku akan katakan, "Aku mencintaimu" hanya pada seseorang yang aku cintai. _**

**_Walau pernyataan itu tak terpenuhi, dengan mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" pada seseorang yang aku cintai. _**

**_Itu adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini..._**

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu!"

Greb.

A-apa? I-ia menahan kepergianku? Telapak tangannya yang lembut, jelas terasa di pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Siapa yang bilang menolakmu?"

"Eh?" Apa katanya tadi? "M-maksudmu?" Kuputar tubuhku, mencoba memastikan dirinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku.

Tes.

Tes tes...

Terasa ada titikan air jatuh di leherku, apa mau hujan? A-apa? Jangan-jangan dia menangis?

"Aishiteru yo..."

A-apa?

"Aku juga, mencintaimu."

Angin berhembus makin kencang. Daun-daun musim panas pun berdansa mengelilingi kami berdua. Aku yang tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan ini, hanya memeluknya makin erat.

Mencoba untuk tak kehilangan dia, kali ini, walau sedetik saja.

"Aishiteru..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Daisuk€ ¤ €dogawa* <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"..."<em>

_"Tapi, kumohon tunggu aku tiga tahun lagi."_

_"..."_

_"Setelah itu, kita akan selalu bersama."_

_"Tak masalah. Seumur hidupku, untuk menantimu juga akan kujalani..."_

_"Eh? Jangan bilang seperti itu..."_

_"Tapi sungguh. Aku senang, sangat senang..."_

_"Aku juga, Hime."_

_"Hime?"_

_"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"_

_"Tidak. Malah sebaliknya..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>_TH€ €ND_ <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan; <strong>

**Katakanlah sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirimu, selagi masih ada waktu. **

**Kadangkala, jawaban yang kita anggap pasti itu samar-samar... **

**Tindakan adalah penentuan, dari kebimbangan hatimu. **

**Selamat mencoba, teman. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nb; <strong>

_**Menurut anda, bagaimana cerita ini? Saya tunggu komentarnya... **_

_**Dan terimakasih juga, untuk komentar-komentar anda yang lain. **_

_**Dan maaf, jika saya tak dapat membalas semuanya, dikarenakan fasilitas saya tak memadai. **_

_**Tapi, terimakasih banyak. **_

_**Sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA...**_


End file.
